Cuerpos de Leche y Miel
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Es mi primer Yuri... Espero les guste...


CUERPOS DE LECHE Y MIEL.

POR JAKITO. 

Míranos. Caminando en la noche, una al lado de la otra. Sin mirarnos. Sin tocarnos. Como si tuviéramos miedo de nosotras mismas. De lo que nos hemos convertido. De tocar la carne que nos ha llenado de placer en el pasado, porque sabemos que no está bien, que es pecado, que con esto le hacemos daño a nuestras familias, a gente que nos ama. Tienes razón al decir que no se de que hablo, puesto que no soy capaz de sentir cosas que la demás gente, si no fui capaz hasta ayer de comprender porqué la gente sufre cuando alguien muere, creo que me sentiría muy triste si supiera que ya nunca más tocarás la puerta de mi casa cuando yo, expectante te esté cocinando una nueva receta, o entibiándola por quinta vez mientras miro el reloj de la cocina (el único que hay en casa aparte del reloj del video, para gravar mis shows favoritos y el del computador que sólo enciendo para recibir tus ansiados mails). Una vez para tu cumpleaños te regalé un reloj como dándote una indirecta, y tú me dijiste que nunca habías necesitado uno, y era cierto. Vives a un ritmo distinto del resto del mundo, muchas veces creí que era porque nada te importaba demasiado, pero entonces vi que era porque querías estar al ritmo de todo el mundo. Volviendo al punto, no entiendo muy bien lo que sienten los demás, para eso me tengo que poner sus zapatos y no me gusta, no me gusta sentir dolor. Por eso sigo al lado tuyo a pesar de todo, de sólo pensar en lo vacía que sería mi vida sin ti me aterro. 

Corre un viento frío y te arropas. Parece como realmente te hubieras olvidado que vas conmigo. Es como estar contigo pero sin ti. Tus pensamientos vagan lejanos. A mi me gusta el viento, me susurra secretos, historias, viajes futuros. Pero ahora ha dejado de correr, ni el viento está al lado mío para protegerme. ¿De qué? No lo sé. Esa es otra razón para estar contigo aunque tú ya no lo estés. Y es que siento protección al lado tuyo. No se porqué. 

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunto.

-En nada. –Respondes como quien le dice a un pequeño que no sea entrometido. 

-Sabes Michiru, te siento lejana.

Ella me abraza por los hombros y me atrae hacia sí. Roza su nariz con la mía en un juego exquisito. Me rozan ligeramente los labios con los suyos, y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. La abrazo por la cintura. Esta vez no se ve como siempre, aun así busco su boca. Ella la retira con un gesto de desagrado.

-Aquí, no, por favor. Por aquí cerca vive mi hermano.

La suelto con un gesto brusco, y me cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te avergonzaba tanto.

-No te sientas mal, tú actúas igual a veces. 

Ahora parece más lejana que antes. Caminamos disgustadas una al lado de la otra. Ya no se que decir, que hablar. No quiero que la noche acabe así, de ninguna manera.

El viento me besa, echo para atrás la cabeza, y me dice "Espera un poco". Sigo caminando, las luces del amanecer comienzan a aparecer por el horizonte marcado por edificios. En las calles ya comienzan aparecer la gente que sale temprano de casa a trabajar. Bajo mi cabeza, Michiru me mira con el rabillo del ojo. Creo que se me acerca más en la calle cuando voy como hombre. Eso me acompleja, comencé a hacerlo cuando empecé a salir con ella, para poder ir con ella de la mano, para poder bailar en la disco, pero también me gusta sentirme mujer, y ella lo sabe. No se si me castiga por ir así.

Hemos llegado a su apartamento, y ella me mira, un momento, y se voltea. La sigo mecánicamente, pero sin evitar una sonrisa en mi interior, pues me está invitando a subir. Cruzo mis brazos ante el conserje, como si tuviera frío, para disimular mis pechos. Ya en el ascensor me relajo, y suspiro. Michiru se aferra a mi brazo, y apresa su cabeza contra mi cuello. Siento en mi garganta la suavidad marítima de su pelo, y aspiro su aroma. Es un aroma a miel. Ella no se imagina cuánto la amo en momentos como este. Pero un segundo pasa, y noto su tristeza. Ya no está vagamente triste, ella está realmente mal, está desesperada. Subo el brazo libre para acaricia su cara, pero la puerta del ascensor se abre, y Michiru se aparta rápidamente de mi. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, es una vecina de Michiru. La gente de aquí suele ser muy cahuinera, cuenta las cosas de los demás añadiendo sal y pimienta. Por ningún motivo podemos dejar que gente así nos vea juntas. 

Ahora pareciera que el ascensor sube más lentamente que nunca. Ahora que se que una pena la llena, y no puedo correr a apartarla de su mente. Hay veces en que daría todo por abrazarla, sentirla, y esos momentos son justo cuando no puedo. Siento la voz de Michiru que habla con su vecina, como si viniera de muy lejos. Eso me da mucha rabia. Por fin las puertas se abren. La escucho despedirse, y las puertas se cierran. Ahora Michiru forcejea para abrir la puerta de su departamento. Me sonríe, y la chapa cede. Entramos, y el olor típico de su casa nos llena. Es un olor a chocolate, coco, a café. Es un aroma muy sensual, me gustaría encerrarlo en un frasco y olerlo cuando yo quisiera. Pienso que se vendería bien. 

Entro a este suntuoso templo, se quita la chaqueta, y se voltea a mirarme. 

-Mamá no está en casa. Es toda nuestra hasta la tarde. Te prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente.

Desaparece hacia la cocina. Me quito el abrigo, y enciendo la calefacción. La temperatura está agradable en pocos segundos. Entonces entra ella con dos humeantes tazas de su bebida favorita. No sé como esta Michiru no es gorda, con todo el chocolate que come, creo que la natación le ayuda bastante en ese sentido. 

Bebemos el chocolate. Ella está en un sillón, a como dos metros más allá de mí. No sé porqué lo hace, porqué pone estos muros entre nosotras. Está callada, y yo quiero que me hable. Esta lejana, y deseo su cuerpo. Sus pies están apenas cubiertos por unas pantys, y lleva una falda negra larga, con ribetes púrpuras de encaje, o algo similar, que le llega hasta le mitad de las pantorrillas. Tiene como siempre las pierna muy juntas, el solo verlas me hace desear el olor del encaje y la seda crujiendo en mi oído. Lleva un peto purpúreo, mas bien morado con encajes negros que por arriba le rodea y delinea el pecho. Los hombros están cubiertos por una tela como de tul negro, que le cubre también los brazos, y en el cuello y las muñecas remata una cinta negra con encajes. Además lleva unos guantes de esos que cubren la porción de la mano entre el dedo cordial y la muñeca. Su pelo, su gesto al beber de su tazón favorito (negro con el signo de Nerv por un lado, se lo regalé yo también) han encendido mi deseo una vez más. Parece que no se diera cuenta del efecto que provoca en las personas su sola presencia. Termino el último sorbo del chocolate, y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Ella aún lo está bebiendo. Termina también, y nos miramos. Me siento cerca de ella, para eso tengo que apartar todo el cúmulo de cosas que dejamos en ese sillón. Termino por sentarme en el suelo. Nunca he sido muy ordenada, por cierto. Apoyo delicadamente mis manos y mi mentón en sus rodillas, y sonrío ligeramente. Sé que la forma de manejarla es provocándole ternura, o haciéndome la fuerte. Funciona, porque ella me caricia la frente, y la cara. Cosa que no me desagrada en lo absoluto. Cierro los ojos.

-¿Sabes Haruka? Me siento muy triste, y sola.

La miro con violencia, no sé que intenta decir, y eso me desespera.

-¿Porqué amor? –no se porque se me salio llamarla así, - No te prometí que íbamos a estar siempre juntas, hasta el día en que debamos separarnos…

-No es eso. Es que vivir así… siento que toda m vida es una mentira, imaginate, todos los secretos, cuantos secretos que debemos guardar, ser Sailor Scouts, ser amantes de noche, yo ser concertista, a veces me siento culpable de que hayas dejado de lado el atletismo…

-El atletismo lo dejé por que era muy lento, ahora prefiero las motos.

Me miró un instante, y comenzó a reír. 

-A veces eres tan dulce… soy una tonta. Es inevitable sentirse sola de vez en cuando, ¿no? – Suspira, y agrega –Lo sabia, ya sabia que las personas como nosotras nunca estaremos completas. Porque nunca seremos mujeres ni hombres por completo.

-No digas eso, por favor. 

Me he puesto de pie, y la beso. Esta vez ella responde. Se pone de pie, me toma la mano, y me lleva a la habitación. Abre las cortinas de su cuarto y la luz del día ilumina este bello lugar lleno de un espíritu de paz… miro la cama con nostalgia, y pienso que podría dormirme de pie. Ella se sienta en la cama, y me mira. Sonrío, pues ella no piensa lo mismo. 

Haruka viste hoy pantalones de cuero ajustados, y una polera negra con una estrella que dice superstars, escrita en una tela como plateada, con frases como Living on the edge, y Live the girls Rock. Ella ama esa polera. Además lleva unos bototos cortos como de milico, pero mas chicos, claro. Están horrendos, pero son sus favoritos. Para mí que es porque fueron los primeros que se compró sin el beneplácito de su madre. Parece que no se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba en la disco, esa polera hacia llamar la atención de todos, le delinea y realza su maravilloso cuerpo. Estoy sentada al borde de la cama, y ella de pie en la habitación, frente a mí. Ahora ella se acerca a mí, y me besa el cuello. Oh, sensación de locura, me mira, y mete las manos por debajo de la falda. Es extraño que lo haga tan rápido, a ella por lo general le gusta demorarse en la ternura, pero es sólo para bajarme las pantys. Desde ahí comienza a lamerme los dedos de los pies, a besármelos provocándome cosquillas. Me río, y la intento alejar con pataditas que en realidad buscan sentir su cuerpo. Ella sigue por mis pantorrillas, tiene mis piernas abiertas, no sabe cuan fácil es entregarme a ella. Besa y masajea mis piernas de a poco, y es como si a la vez me acariciara la falda. No sabes cuantos celos me dan, Haruka, cuando todos te miran de esa forma, deseándote, y deseando mi muerte para poder estar así junto a ti. Tu cabeza ya se acerca al lado mas sensible de mi estructura humana, pero se que siempre lo dejas para después. Se lo que harás ahora, subir, y soltar mi polera. Me desabotonas besándome, yo te acaricio tu pelo, este suave pelo que me hace recordar el trigo, el sol, la tierra, la vida. Tu cara, tienes una piel tan suave, Haruka, no sabes cuanto me gusta tocarte, olerte, acariciarte, abrazarte. 

Tu boca se desliza por todo mi pecho, ahora cubierto tan solo por el sostén, y yo te he arrancado la polera, y tengo tus pantalones desabrochados. Ahora nos tendemos sobre la cama, ella sobre mí, oliendo mi pelo se queda quieta unos instantes. La empujo, y me subo arriba de ella. Me quito la falda y le quito los pantalones. Usa unos cola less hermosos, negros con encajes. Por fin aprendió a elegirse la ropa esta niña. Antes, cuando la conocí, prometo que es cierto, usaba unos calzones blancos deportivos, o con flores. Los sostenes igual. Desde que empezamos a salir, le he enseñado a elegir ropa mas linda, y ella a quitármela mejor. Le beso igual que ella hace tan sólo unos momentos, por todo el pecho buscando un registro de cada olor, de cada sabor, de cada vello, por la zona entre el cuello y las mamas, le quito el sostén de los hombros y los recorro, cada una de las curvas que lo componen, las axilas, las mamas, los pezones los chupo dejándolos erectos, me encanta ver el efecto desde que están lacios y tibios, y casi planos a duros y en forma. Beso, y chupo también entre ellos, su pecho, las costillas, los lunares aquellos que me sé de memoria. Ella me acaricia los hombros y los brazos mientras lo hago. Ya iba a ir a su estómago, y ella me quita el sostén, y así, sentada a horcajadas sobre ella lo lame y lo recorre. Sujeta mi espalda con ambas manos, y echo mi cabeza para atrás. Su lengua recorre una línea casi recta desde mi ombligo a mi cuello, mi mentón. La abrazo, y nos besamos. Nos miramos luego unos segundos, ella me sube, y me quita las pantaletas, y las suyas. Ahora sólo nos acariciamos con las manos, mirándonos. Mi vello pubico está en contacto con el suyo, y tiemblo un poco a causa del deseo. No es tan fácil esto, aunque nos hayamos amado muchas veces siempre siento miedo, siempre. Me aferro a ella, y abro un poco más las piernas. El solo contacto me produce sensaciones placenteras. Nos acariciamos, y me restriego cada vez más. Finalmente siento algo parecido a un orgasmo, pero que parece no acabar nunca. Haruka también lo siente. Cuando llega la calma, me tiro encima de ella. Se nota cansada. Creo que esta noche no habrá sexo oral ni su masaje especial en la espalda. Pero con esta sensación es suficiente para mí. Me acomodo en su hombro, y ella me acaricia el poto. Se sale de bajo mi, estoy de espaldas, y comienza a lamer cada zona de m piel. No se cómo ella me conoce tanto, sabe cada zona erógena de mi cuerpo, sabe sacar de mi piel el mayor placer posible, por eso me esfuerzo tanto, para hacerle sentir todo el placer posible. Juguetea un rato conmigo, pero me aburro, y la beso. Le digo que se tienda de espaldas, que le daré su masaje. Tomo su crema favorita, de miel y leche, y se la aplico, tratando de darle el mayor placer posible. Después de un rato le beso el cuello, y ella se voltea. Es tremendamente excitante ver un cuerpo como el suyo. 

-Michiru…

-Dime Haruka, ¿Quieres algo más?

-Si, eh…

Comprendo. Bajo mi boca hasta sus suspiros rojos, hasta su sensible vello, hasta la esencia misma de su placer. Ella se abre de piernas, totalmente entregada, totalmente mía. Hace poco, haciendo estos ejercicios, descubrí que era virgen, ningún hombre la había tocado. Y a decir verdad, parece que no hubo nadie antes de mí. Pienso en ello al sentirla encogerse, estirarse, suspirar y apretarse los labios de placer. Es cierto, nos conocemos mucho una a la otra, tenemos una paridad excelente, nos complementamos mutuamente. Nos amamos la una a la otra, aunque a ella le tomó tiempo darse cuenta. Ella termina, descansamos, y cambiamos de lugar. Dormimos. Despierto, y me pongo a besarla, y acariciarla una y otra vez. Acabo masturbándome con su pierna, y ella conmigo. Nos tocamos mucho, y dormimos otra vez. Después la desperté, mamá iba a llegar, ella debía irse a casa…

Nos dimos un último beso. 

¡Hey! Por fin terminé. Es mi primer fanfic Yuri. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Talan! A mí sí, y debo confesar que es lo más difícil que me tocó hacer. Es que uno, debí vencer mis prejuicios, y además, no tenía experiencia, no se puede escribir de algo sin conocerlo, así que me dedique a leer fics Yuri, puesto que personal, soy muy tímida. Pero si alguien quiere ayudarme, aquí está mi mail. 

Suki_jaki yahoo.com (mi comp. No marco la arroba)


End file.
